Salto al pasado
by Taisei Ayasaki
Summary: 15 años en el futuro, los hijos de Ash y Serena, en su viaje por la región de Kalos, al pasar por la cueva de los espejos, ocurre una anomalía que hace que retrocedan al pasado, y vean a sus padres mas jóvenes, pero al enterarse de que ni siquiera son pareja, se ven en la necesidad de juntarlos, para que el futuro este asegurado. #AmourCanonWeek2017, tema del día 4.


Hola a todos los lectores. Este es el segundo escrito que hago para la #AmourCanonWeek2017. Será mas que nada, un mini fic, sobre el tema del día 4, aunque tarde, pero aun que sea tendrá algo de vigencia este día. Sin mas que decir, comencemos.

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de game freak.

Este fanfic es patrocinado por: Amourfiction, la pagina de Facebook por excelencia de fics del amour, y principal promotora de esta actividad. Pasen por la pagina, si les gusta tanto el ship, como los fic.

Capitulo 1: ¿Viajamos al pasado?

Nos ambientamos, en una época futura a la que estamos familiarizados, precisamente, 15 años en el futuro. Ubicación actual, región Kalos, en la cueva de los espejos, seguimos a un chico y una chica, aparentemente de la misma edad, pero lo especial con ellos, era que son hermanos mellizos, hijos de ni mas ni menos, que de Ash Ketchum, y su esposa Serena, quien en este tiempo, tomo el apellido de su marido tras haberse casado con el. Sus hijos eran: Kinji Ketchum, un chico con todo el porte de Ash, desde su color de cabello y rostro, pero sus ojos eran los de Serena. La hija y hermana del varón, es Alice Ketchum; una chica que físicamente, tenia también mas parecido con su padre, pero su cabello era el mismo que el de Serena, y sus ojos eran los mismos marrones que los de Ash; además, ambos heredaron las mismas marcas en sus mejillas, iguales a las de su padre.

Ambos hermanos, estaban en un viaje por la región Kalos, para cumplir los mismo sueños que sus padres. Kinji tenia en mente participar y ganar en la liga pokémon de Kalos, mientras que Alice, quería llegar a ser la reina de Kalos, participando en las actuaciones pokémon; en esencia, sus metas son las mismas que las de sus progenitores en su momento. ¿Pero porque estaban en la cueva espejos? Su siguiente objetivo, era ciudad Shalour, para desafiar al gimnasio de esa ciudad.

—Hermano, ¿Cuánto nos falta para salir de aquí? —pregunto su hermana, quien ya tenia ganas de salir de la cueva.

—No se, recién entramos como hace una hora, así que parece que tardaremos algo en salir. —contesto Kinji, a la interrogante de Alice.

—Bueno, aunque esta cueva es bonita, es brillante, y hay muchos espejos en ellos. —dijo Alice, fascinada por el interior de la cueva, que no era tan rocosa, si no que tenia cosas que la hacían diferente a comparación del resto.

Ambos siguieron su camino por la cueva por un buen rato, hasta que uno de ellos noto algo inusual, en una pared solida y sin un espejo.

—¿Qué sucede, Alice? —pregunto Kinji, deteniéndose donde la chica estaba parada.

—Mira, ¿Qué crees que es eso? —dijo Alice, señalando un tipo de grieta en la pared que estaba brillando. Algo muy raro que estaban viendo.

—No se, a ver. —por mucha curiosidad, Kinji se acerco a ver la grieta, y acerco su mano para tocarla. Al hacer contacto con la grieta, una rara luz rodeo su cuerpo; esto hizo que su hermana se preocupara mucho, por lo que no tuvo de otra mas que quitarlo de ahí; lamentablemente, eso no sirvió de mucho, puesto que también esa luz la cubrió a ella.

—¡Hermano!, ¡¿Qué esta pasando?! —pregunto una preocupada Alice, ante tan rara situación.

—¡No se, pero no te sueltes de mi! —con ese favor, Alice se aferro lo mas que pudo a Kinji. No sabían que pasaba, y era lo mas raro que habían vivido hasta ahora, ¿Pero que les esperaba a ambos?

Luego de ese raro momento, ambos hermanos sintieron que no les paso nada particularmente raro, por lo que dejaron de prestarle atención a la grieta, y continuaron con su camino. Les tomo cerca de dos horas, pero al fin salieron de la cueva, para seguir su camino a ciudad Shalour. Desde el evento en la cueva espejos y la grieta, los hermanos habían salido tanta naturalidad, olvidando lo que paso dentro de la cueva.

Sin embargo, había quien aún dudaba si algo cambio, ya que no fue para nada normal lo que ocurrió. Cuando por pura naturalidad voltearon para atrás, ambos vieron a un grupo de personas saliendo de la cueva, pero lo mas sorprendente para ellos, fue de quienes se trataban, tanto, que se ocultaron en el árbol mas cercanos que pudieron encontrar.

—¡Imposible! —exclamo Alice, en un nivel grande de sorpresa.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que vimos?! —dijo Kinji, al mismo nivel de emoción que el de la menor. Para volver a ver, se asomaron discretamente, y vieron que las personas que vieron, eran el grupo de Ash, Serena (Esto se ubica después del final del capitulo del mundo espejo, por lo tanto, tiene su primer look) Clemont y Bonnie; en pocas palabras, estaban viendo a sus padres mas jóvenes.

—¡¿Son Mamá y papá?! ¡¿Y los tíos Clemont y Bonnie?! —exclamo Alice, aún sorprendida por lo que veía.

—¿No estaremos alucinando? ¿De verdad son ellos? —se preguntaba Kinji, queriendo que no fuese real.

—Que jóvenes se ven, se ven como si tuvieran nuestra edad. Parece que la greita si nos afecto en algo.

—¿Te refieres a alucinar? ¿O que viajamos en el tiempo?

—No se, creo que lo segundo. —por alguna razón, la segunda teoría, convenció mas a la de cabello castaño-miel.

—¿Estas segura? Pellízcame si no estoy alucinando. —pidió Kinji, y aunque sus palabras no las decía tan en serio, su hermana le hizo el favor, pellizcándole el brazo, soltando en el chico, un grito por el dolor.

—L-lo siento, hermano. —dijo Alice, mostrándose algo avergonzada por lo que hizo.

—Esta bien. Me dolió, pero sigo viéndolos, ¿Entonces si estamos en el pasado? —parece que la segunda teoría que propuso Kinji, fue la mas acertada.

—Hermano, creo que van a hablar. Vamos a escucharlos —dijo Alice, proponiendo a su hermano que escucharan atentamente lo que iban a decir sus padres.

— Ash, ¿Vamos a seguir juntos de ahora en adelante? —dijo Serena, dirigiéndose a Ash.

—¿Pero que dices? Claro que seguiremos juntos. —contesto Ash, dando una respuesta afirmativa. Por otra parte, los dos chicos que permanecían ocultos, escucharon lo que sus padres dijeron.

—¿Qué habrá querido decir mamá con eso? ¿Qué no se supone estaban juntos desde que se conocieron? —se preguntaba Alice, confundida con esas palabras.

—O es que, Mamá y papá ni siquiera son novios en este momento. —dijo Kinji, dejando al aire una teoría, que realmente era cierta.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No están saliendo ahora?! —exclamo una Alice, hasta cierto punto alterada por eso.

—Guarda silencio, harás que nos descubran. —Kinji callo a su hermana, quien estaba hablando muy fuerte, lo suficiente como para que el grupo los escucharan. Al principio se preguntaron quien gritaba, pero al ver que nadie salió, ni respondió, no le dieron tanta importancia y lo ignoraron.

—Perdón, hermano. Pero esto es terrible, ellos deberían ser pareja ahora mismo.

—Son muy jóvenes, creo que hasta es comprensible que aún no se hayan convertido en pareja ahora.

—Hermano, no podemos dejar las cosas así, tenemos que hacer algo. —parecía, que la chica no quería quedarse sin hacer nada.

—¿Y que podemos hacer? ¿Juntarlos en estos momentos para asegurar que estén juntos? —partiendo de una respuesta que no parecía ir en serio, parece que Alice tenia en mente otra cosa.

—Si, hay que juntar a nuestros padres.

Continuara…

Y concluimos con el primer capitulo. Quería un gran one shot, pero por que no tengo mucho tiempo, será una historia de unos, tres capítulos aproximadamente, esto servirá como una introducción, para pronto pasar a lo que nos importa, y a la temática correspondiente. Y tuve intenciones de dejar el fic en el tintero, nuevamente, falta de tiempo, pero quise seguir adelante, ya que realmente me gusta hacer y leer este tipo de fics con hijos de los personajes a seleccionar.

Se que pensaran que no tiene sentido que hayan viajado al pasado por la cueva de los espejos, ya que en el anime, solo muestra una dimensión diferente, pero dentro de mis ideas, pueden haber hasta conexiones con el tiempo, tanto futuro como pasado, debió haber alguna explicación que fuera lógica, y que encima, fuese un accidente y casualidad.

Como sea, este fue el primer cap, prometo que no será tan largo, piensen que es ese gran one shot que quería hacer, pero dividido en tres o cuatro partes, quería hacer un solo escrito muy largo, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, y encima, si lo publico otro día, pues ya no sería tan especial para la actividad.

Espero les haya gustado este primer capitulo, no olviden dejar sus reviews, y espero que de verdad les haya gustado, pues esto no lo hice con la paciencia a la que acostumbro a escribir, me despido, y nos leemos hasta otra.


End file.
